Fifty Obliviashipping
by Rugi-chan
Summary: Fifty themes. One sentence each.  Obliviashipping - Natsuya x Minami


**Rugi: Hi all, this is my third fifty sentences story. This one is Obliviashipping, the two main characters from the new game Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Since it hasn't been released in English yet, this may be a little weird. I had to guess on many of these, so sorry if its alittle jumpy. Anyway, Minami can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Minami: *Busy fangirling over Natsuya***

**Rugi: Oh fine. Solana?**

**Solana: **_**Rugi-chan does not own anything except for what she creates. Pokemon and Pokemon Ranger belong to Nintendo.**_

**01; Crush**

The second she saw him playing on the swing set with a lopsided grin, the time her heart raced with a fast beat.

**02; Cute**

Natsuya laughed as her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, he commented on how she looked; she fainted.

**03; Melody**

They sat in silence, enjoying each others company; that was until Pichu played a romantic tune on his tiny ukulele.

**04; Partner**

They were a duo since the very beginning of his journey, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**05; Sickness**

Minami knew that he would ignore the fact he was sick, who kept saying he was fine; she dragged him to his bedroom as she cared for him.

**06; Worry**

Minami looked down to see if she could find his body, the one who had just saved her Redeye's attack.

**07; Valentine**

Natsuya wasn't the one much for romance; finding Minami a special gift was harder than he thought.

**08; Blush**

Everytime she gave a smile at him, Natsuya could feel his face heat up each time.

**09; Eyes**

They stared into deep memorizing brown, not noticing their faces inching closer and closer.

**10; Relief**

When Minami was saved from Redeye's grasp, she apologized for her trouble and uselessness; he wrapped his arms around her, his face in her shoulder, "I'm just happy your okay."

**11; Anger**

Seeing Minami held captive by Redeye, Natsuya swore his blood was boiling as he clinched his fist tight, a glance of hate towards the smirking villain.

**12; Warmth**

He noticed her shaking as the cold breeze blew by, he tied his scarf with hers as he held her in a hug.

**13; Cry**

Tears falling down his face was rare to see from Natsuya, Minami was the first to comfort him in a deep hug.

**14; Nothing**

She always said she felt useless, not able to protect herself nor her friends, Natsuya stared deep into her watery brown eyes, "Your never useless to me."

**15; Party**

All the Rangers knew how to have a blast, but the most enjoyment for Kate, is to make fun of Minami and Natsuya as they blushed being called an "item"

**16; Ice Cream**

A hint of strawberry on her face, he said he'll get it; his lips met hers.

**17; Hair**

Everything just smelled plain to him, that was until the scent of flowers filled his nose.

**18; Sunset**

Natsuya never told anyone, but every morning, he only went to see the sunset to see Minami's dazzling smile with it.

**18; Admire**

As Natsuya captured legendary after legendary, Minami secretly admired him more each time for his bravery and skill.

**19; Intelligence**

He was always impressed with Minami's intelligence in many subjects, even when she did like to show off; that one reason he liked her.

**20; Optimistic**

One trait Natsuya was known to have is to be always optimistic; it annoyed her at times, but that's one of the main reasons she liked that idiot.

**21; Protect**

As soon as Redeye pointed his weapon at her, one word told him what to do, because that was his oath to her.

**22; Flowers**

Whenever she was in a bad mood, a bouquet of flowers are mysteriously set next to her; Minami smiled.

**23; Grandfather**

Natsuya tried to hid his embarrassment as his grandfather chuckled, patting his head, "Good choice, my boy."

**24; Confusion**

When Kate kept taunting Minami on how she liked him, she shook her head no with a deep scarlet blush, "why is she blushing then?"

**25; Rainbow**

The legendary phoenix flew past the two rangers, a mixture of seven colors appeared; just for them.

**26; Snow**

On rare occasions, frozen ice came down without warning, Minami felt a something cold hit her back as very familiar laugh was heard.

**26; Push**

The two Eon Pokemon, Latias and Latios, laughed as they pushed Minami and Natsuya closer together as they tried to pair them up, the two Obliva Rangers blushed red.

**27; Friend**

Before becoming a ranger, Minami was a very timid girl, never talking to anyone; that was until a certain brown haired boy stretched his hand out to her.

**28; Amusement **

The three legendary dogs laughed as they saw the rangers blush; they pushed them closer from behind, until their lips met.

**29; Fact **

They say two people sharing an umbrella refers to love, Natsuya blushed as he shared his with her, wondering if she knew it to.

**30; Touch**

The first time Minami wrapped her arms around Natsuya's waist as they rode Entei, both had a deep scarlet red blush.

**31; Faint**

When she first saw Natsuya shirtless and soaked, her face was red as she fell to the ground knocked out.

**32; Name**

Both of their names meant warmness, without each other, their freezing cold for too long.

**33; Annoyance**

She hated how Natsuya could be so oblivious to her feelings, she wondered if he would ever notice.

**34; Chocolate**

Whenever he decided to buy sweets, he bought extras; knowing Minami was found of sweets.

**35; Entertainment**

Minami laughed at Natsuya's jokes, knowing he's the only one to make her happier than ever.

**36 Injured**

Minami scowled him for his carelessness as she washed his wounds, the second her face was close to his, he leaned in for her lips.

**37; Thoughts**

Natsuya thought of his feeling for his long time partner; so many thoughts ran through his head.

**38; Weakness**

Natsuya said nothing would stand in his way of his job as a ranger, a certain light brown haired girl made his knees shake every time.

**39; Secret**

Whenever Minami told a secret, either to Kate or Solana, Natsuya couldn't help but annoy her to tell him what it is; wondering if it was about him.

**40; Jealousy**

Whenever any guy came at least three feet from her, he would pull her away giving an excuse.

**41; Contest**

They stared into each others eyes after three minutes, Natsuya lost; all because she used the puppy eyes.

**42; Pocky**

She had a pocky stick in her mouth, he grabbed the other end of it and ate it until his lips meet her strawberry covered lips.

**43; Star**

As the clouds cleared at night, stars would appear; Minami would rant what she knew about them as she pointed out each one, Natsuya spent more time watching her then her lesson.

**44; Nosebleed**

Natsuya couldn't help himself as blood was trickling from his nose as he first saw her in a bikini.

**45; Swim**

They laughed as a splashing war had started, Natsuya couldn't help but adore her beauty as the water soaked her.

**46; Dance**

Minami giggled as Natsuya tried to stutter out the three simple words with a blush.

**47; Fear**

Though Natsuya was strong and courageous as everyone said, she thought the day she would lose him.

**48; Smile**

One thing he couldn't resist, was nothing more than her dazzling smile; he returned it with a grin.

**49; Moon**

The night they confessed their love for one another, the night it was perfect as the light shone on them.

**50; Engagement**

As soon as he took out that ring, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried with tears of happiness; he laughed as they swing each other around.


End file.
